An autonomous travel ECU is hitherto known that, together with setting a travel plan according to conditions around a vehicle, in cases where it has been determined to be necessary to perform an emergency stop of the vehicle based on abnormality information from another ECU, reconfigures the travel plan so as to stop the vehicle in accordance with control guidelines uniquely determined according to a preset emergency stopping mode and according to usable parts, these being specific parts of the vehicle other than an abnormal part of a control system (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-240816).